With rapid development of mobile terminal technologies, mobile terminals become more and more popular, and serve as essential equipment in people's lives. People can learn or entertained with mobile terminals.
Currently, a mobile terminal typically has a display screen including a display area and a non-display area located above the display area. The non-display area has the same width as the display area. The non-display area is mainly used to define through holes for disposing a camera, a microphone, a sensor, and so on. Hence, the width of the non-display area cannot be too small, and the proportion of the display area is not high.